Touched
by Munin08
Summary: Hiro's a professional pianist whose life and passion revolves around music. But when Kisa enters the picture and asks him to be her teacher, everything changes. KISAxHIRO love. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Kisa nor Hiro Sohma from Fruits Basket

_Disclaimer: I own neither Kisa nor Hiro Sohma from Fruits Basket. I'd LOVE to be the genius mangaka who thought them up though._

**Touched**

Hiro looked around the bar dismally, watching the waiters serve their surly customers with gritted teeth, the bartender wipe his glasses with close attention, and an old man play Fur Elise at the piano. "I can play better than that," Hiro smirked inwardly, finishing his glass of wine and waiting impatiently for his turn at the instrument. Having inherited his parents' love for music, Hiro devoted fourteen years of his life to mastering the piano, and writing compositions that made their way to many singers' albums. But Hiro never cared much for fame; he played music because he wanted to, and he was absolutely passionate about it.

When the man left the piano, Hiro stood from his table and sat in front of those black and white keys that were as familiar to him as his own hands. He flexed his fingers, and thought for a moment about what to play. Finally, he settled on a song that had always been dear to him, and to his mother, when she was still alive: Johann Pachelbel's famous Canon. Even as Hiro recalled this, his fingers began playing on their own the notes that wove themselves into that unforgettable melody. Each key that the musician pressed brought him back to the days when his family was still whole...times of great happiness that he would never forget. His emotions swelled to the point that they could no longer be contained, and easily found their way out through his fingertips. The people at the bar were breathless, more because of the pianist's passion than his skillful playing. When Hiro struck the final notes, his listeners were left hypnotized and sighing, hungry for more of the song.

But Hiro no longer wanted to play. He didn't intend to reminisce, and be reminded of everything that will never be again. As he felt his chest tighten, Hiro rose unsteadily from his seat and set out to leave. He was, however, prevented by a person who quickly stepped in his way. Hiro looked up irritatingly to find a beautiful young woman with red hair and the same fiery red eyes standing before him. She was staring timidly at her feet, and her cheeks were tinted a light pink. Taken aback, Hiro peered at her curiously and wondered what she was going to do next.

"Umm..." she began, nervously playing with her scarf and occasionally meeting Hiro's eyes, only to look somewhere else again. "I was just, uhh... Oh wait, I-I'm sorry!" She then thrust a stiff hand in front of Hiro, who was startled once more. "My name is Kisa Tashiro (Author's Note: I had to change her surname for the story). W-what's your name?"

Hiro raised his eye brows and suppressed an urge to laugh. He shook her hand, which was very soft and light. "I'm Hiro Sohma. Can I help you with anything, Tashiro-san?"

"Well, yes, actually," Kisa answered. "You see, Sohma-san, I was, umm...watching you play, and I think you're a brilliant pianist." She smiled for the first time, in that innocent way of hers that Hiro instantly found so charming.

"Oh," Hiro said, smiling rather shyly himself. He's received countless such compliments before, but Kisa's was somehow different. It made him feel truly praised. "Thank you," he added, and prompted her to continue, for she had something else to say.

Swallowing audibly, Kisa said, "I-I was wondering...can you teach me? I mean, uhh, how to play the piano? Because, if you can Sohma-san, it would really mean a lot to me." She looked at him with an apprehensive but hopeful expression.

Hiro had expected a number of things from this young woman, but he never saw her request coming. He was utterly surprised. But quickly, he gathered his thoughts and sadly shook his handsome brown head. "Tashiro-san, I deeply appreciate that you hold my performance a great one, but--" he heaved a sigh "--I am not a teacher. It's not something that I've ever done before, or am likely to do. If you really want to learn how to play the piano, I suggest you go to a music school, and I'm certain that they can help you more than I can."

"I-I see..." she whispered. Kisa looked perfectly crestfallen, and Hiro winced to see her that way. But while he was thinking of some way he can make amends, she brightened. She took a pad of paper and a pen from her backpack, and hastily scribbled her name and phone number. "Here," Kisa said, handing the paper to Hiro. "Sohma-san, I've been to every single music school in Tokyo, but none of them has been able to teach me what I've always needed to learn. So if you ever change your mind, Sohma-san, please, please contact me!" And with that, she inhaled with a determined look and bowed before leaving the bar.

"What fierce determination," Hiro muttered, carelessly shoving the piece of paper in his pocket. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was just 9:30; the night was still young. He hasn't even started drinking yet. Hiro then left the empty place in search of another bar, preferably a livelier one, with more people. He only had to walk about fifteen minutes when he found a bright music bar filled with the buzz of customers. Just the place, he thought. At least I won't be able to think with all the noise.

A slender, pretty waitress instantly welcomed him when he entered. She led him to an empty table and asked if he wanted anything to drink. He ordered a can of beer, then directed his attention to the stage, where a man was playing his saxophone. Hiro tried drawing every fiber of his attention towards the performance, but failed--still his cherished memories haunted his thoughts, but that horrible incident made a much stronger impression. It's been a year now, and still... Hiro shook his head, as though doing it can cause his thoughts to fall out of his mind.

Finished with his song, the saxophonist bowed and beamed at his audience, from whom came a generous applause. Then, the man grabbed a microphone and said, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, our lovely pianist, Kisa Tashiro."

Hiro was surprised, yet again, by this beautiful woman whom he met by accident. So she can play the piano after all. Hiro smiled despite of himself, leaning forward eagerly to watch her performance.

Kisa, now in a lovely dress that showed her shapely figure but preserved her conservative taste, quietly entered the stage. She smiled shyly at her audience and sat in front of the piano. Hiro noticed that her fingers were trembling as she took the mic to her lips. "Hello, everyone," she said in her soft voice. "I'll be playing one of my favorites today, and I hope you'll like it. It's called Canon."

Again, Hiro had to raise his eye brows at her. Everything faded away but Kisa and the piano as she proceeded to play a different rendition of the song. At first everyone was absorbed by her performance, but their attention soon drifted away. And Hiro knew why: the song somehow sounded... empty, when she played it. The music became a very technical thing. When Kisa finished, he clapped loudly to make her feel she had not been disliked. The way Kisa looked showed she knew she didn't perform well, though. Nevertheless, she bowed and smiled to her audience.

Hiro brought a hand to his chin and thought that this might be what she said she needed to learn: real fire and passion to lend to her music. And this is why she needed a teacher like him. What, he thought, are you actually going to say yes, Hiro? And is passion even something that you can teach? Still, she does need help. Inspiration. But she can get that elsewhere, can't she? And why are you thinking so much of her anyway?

"So-Sohma-san!"

Instantly disrupted in his thinking, Hiro looked up to see Kisa standing in front of him, her eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment. "Oh, hi, Tashiro-san. I, uhh, saw your performance," he said quickly with a friendly smile. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What do you think...?" she asked softly. She was staring at her feet again.

"Well," Hiro began. He struggled, not wanting to be dishonest or rude. In the end, though, he resolved to say the truth. "Well, technically you played the song very well. It was perfect, looking at it that way."

"But...?" Kisa prompted rather sheepishly.

"_But_ the song sounded hollow, if you know what I mean. You see, music isn't just about playing an instrument or singing a song well. It needs to have you in it. The music and the musician need to be as one," he explained gently.

"Sohma-san..." she whispered. Hiro felt that she really was going to cry, but then she smiled. "I don't think you'd be a bad teacher at all. You already sound like one."

Hiro was about to say something against this, but found that she was perfectly right. He began to feel differently about teaching music as well. Suddenly he had an urge to just...go for it. Hiro knew that this could also act as a diversion from his shattered memories. And besides, isn't talent something that should be shared unselfishly to others?

"I-I'll think about it."

At that Kisa flashed him an expectant smile, and then gave a small, musical laugh. When she turned around, and Hiro saw that smile a second time in his mind, he called out to her. "Tashiro-san."

"Yes, Sohma-san?" she asked, puzzled.

He then offered her a hand, and said, in a resolute voice, "I'll do it."

--

OK. Hmm. So, first chapter. I'm not sure how that went XD. That's why I'd love to hear from you guys. I'd really appreciate your reviews . Cya all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Touched, Chapter 2**

"Really, Kisa?" Tohru said, her eyes wide with excitement. "You found a piano teacher?"

"Hai, oneechan," Kisa replied. After her encounter with Hiro at the music bar, Kisa rushed home to share the good news with her sister. She was delighted to find Tohru just as enthusiastic as she was. "His name is Hiro Sohma. We'll be meeting for the first lesson tomorrow, at his apartment."

_What?_ Tohru froze, paralyzed by a jolt of shock. Hiro…_Sohma_?, she thought. "Uwa! I-It's wonderful that you're starting early!" she said hurriedly. The predicament was quickly settling in, but she didn't want to spoil Kisa's high spirits. "This…This calls for a celebration. I hope you didn't eat yet, Kisa? Because I'll be cooking you anything you like tonight!"

Kisa chuckled, oblivious to Tohru's sudden uneasiness. Oneechan's even more excited than I am, she thought. "Well, I've always liked your beef stew, oneechan…"

Clapping her hands in approval, Tohru immediately stormed into the kitchen and prepared their dinner. She worked distractedly, her thoughts confused and anxious.

------

Hiro got up sluggishly from sleep as the alarm clock went off with its raucous voice. It was 8:00 AM, and he was to meet with Kisa at 9. Not for the first time, Hiro thought about what he got himself into. It wasn't really how he'd teach Kisa that bothered him: it was whether he'd live up to her expectations or not. He didn't have to prove anything, but then Hiro had always feared disappointing people.

And the way she looked at him… it puzzled Hiro in such a delightful way that it almost frustrated him. He hadn't felt that way since so long ago…

"Rin," he whispered absently, his eyes focused at nothing in particular. He then shook his head, and with a look of longing trudged towards his bathroom.

Kisa arrived ten minutes earlier at Hiro's doorstep. Her entire face shone with a cheerful light. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sohma-sensei," she greeted with a smile. "Am I a little too early?"

"No, it's alright," Hiro said, that feeling inside his chest stirring like a bird ready to break from its shell. He quickly pushed it away, lest it grew too much for him to bear. Hiro then took a step backwards and said, "Please, come in."

Upon entering the room, Kisa immediately felt out of place, the grandeur of it crushing her simplicity. The walls were covered in rich, florid designs and embellished with works of brilliant painters. The furniture was few but striking and very expensive. And in the middle of the room, there stood a fine grand piano, black, sleek, and to Kisa the most beautiful thing that she's ever laid eyes on. She was literally breathless for a few moments, until Hiro broke her trance.

"Well, shall we begin?" he said, gesturing to the piano.

"I will…I will get to play _that_ piano?" she said, still rather dazed by the luxurious atmosphere. It was then she shook her head and realized that she was being childish. "Umm, I'm sorry. It's just that…your piano is so beautiful," she added, smiling sheepishly.

She's so cute, Hiro thought, a small smile curling unbidden on his lips. "Oh, I see. Don't be bothered by it. A beautiful piano is nothing without a musician to waken its music." He took the stool from beneath the piano and placed it in front of Kisa. "Sit down," he said, and she quietly obeyed. "Now, play Canon for me, the way you usually do."

Kisa nodded, and her slender fingers fell on the keys. The notes of the song appeared vividly in her mind. Under her breath, she whispered their names haphazardly to herself. It helped her concentrate on her playing.

"Still empty," Hiro said inwardly while he listened to the song. It saddened him to hear the piece quite robbed of the beauty he had always thought it had. Truly, soul and passion are the things that give music its essence. They give each note life and breath, like the sun and rain nourish a leaf. In fact, they are the reason why there is music at all.

Upon pressing the last key, Kisa took a deep breath and slowly turned towards Hiro. His eyes were narrowed, and he appeared to be in deep thought. They were silent for what seemed like ages to Kisa. For some reason, her heart was beating fast and she felt terribly uneasy. She felt very relieved when Hiro finally spoke.

"Tashiro-san, have you ever been inspired by something so greatly that you feel like there's this great ball of light shining within your soul, and you're filled with so much determination that it burns even more brightly?" he said. "It's too incredible for words, and it feels like you can do anything. Have you ever felt that way?"

Kisa paused for a moment. "Oh, I remember! When I was a child, my mom made me the best onigiri I've ever tasted. It gave me my passion for cooking. After that, it's like whenever I enter the kitchen, the spoons and knives shine in this strange, special way," she said with a small laugh.

"Haha, yes! It's exactly like that," Hiro replied, smiling. "If you could be able to feel that with your music, then it would be absolutely perfect. Nothing can be better than good technique and burning passion brought together. The things that you've never been able to say with words, tell them with your music. And most of all, play music with love, because love brings out the best in everything."

Kisa let those words seep into her mind, and let them course through her fingertips. Without a word, she turned to the piano, and played…played like she never thought she could play.

Because the way the piano sang, it was magical.

Suddenly the room disappeared, and there came into mind a picture of smiling little children, running across a verdant field under a cloudless blue sky. The grass swayed in the wind, yielding to the cool, gentle hands of the breeze. Sweet, musical laughter filled the air. The sun lent every thing a clear and rich color, so that the entire field and the children appeared to be shimmering. And along with this beautiful picture flowed the sweet notes of Canon, every tone a delight to the ear and a touch to the heart. It made one feel like a feather, almost weightless, gliding peacefully in the air. And this was exactly how Hiro felt while he listened. When Kisa had finished the song, the melody lingered in his ear, and the light, elated feeling refused to let go of him.

Kisa was entranced by her own playing, too. Her fingers have never felt so free, and the piano has never felt so dear. It was like it became a part of her, and so had the song. She's never understood the story of Canon, until now that she had played it with her soul. Hiro was right: it made her feel something so perfect and so blissful that she was left breathless and unable to speak. The most she could do was sigh and stare blankly into space.

The first to recover was Hiro. He cleared his throat, and brought Kisa back from her reverie. "Well, Tashiro-san," Hiro said, his voice filled with emotion, "You learn pretty fast." He smiled at her, the first open and earnest smile he's given to anyone in the past year. "It felt perfect, didn't it? It's one of the reasons why I love music so much. Music is really one of the very few things that make me feel grateful I'm alive…" He stopped then, feeling his memories slowly creep out of their hiding place. "Anyway, it's almost lunch time. I'm not much of a chef, so, if it's okay with you, let's go out and look for something to eat."

Kisa smiled back at him. Her heart felt so full, and there were so many things that she wanted to tell him that all she managed to say was "OK."

-----

"Sohma-san, thank you so much for today!" Kisa said energetically as she was finally able to shake off her lightheadedness. "I never knew I could be able to play like that. It was so precious that I wanted to freeze time and stay in that moment forever," she added with a smile.

"I'm glad I was able to share with you a bit of my own passion," Hiro replied, taking a small sip of his coffee. They were at a fashionable restaurant near his apartment. At first Kisa refused to eat in such an expensive place and let Hiro pay for her meal. But she obliged in the end, no longer able to resist the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"That was just a _bit_, Sohma-san?" Kisa asked. "I can't imagine how much passion you must have!"

Hiro chuckled. He noticed how Kisa was slowly coming out of her shell and being truly comfortable around him. It made him very happy in spite of himself. "I must say I _do _have an enormous passion for music. It's what I live for. What's most important though, is that your passion is true and always on fire. Being inconsistent is never good for anything; that would mean that it's something false and shallow. No, what you have to learn is to create a pure, lasting devotion for music. Make music a part of you and it will love you in return."

Kisa nodded. "I see…that must be the secret of every successful musician who ever was."

"Very true," Hiro agreed. "I'll teach you some new songs and you'll discover that all of their composers were very dedicated musicians. And you know what, they owe all of their success to just that: passion."

For the next three months, Hiro and Kisa didn't remain to be only student and teacher: they also became partners in playing music and close friends who dearly enjoyed each other's company. Kisa adored Hiro just as much as she adored her sister's pure and loving heart, while Hiro treasured Kisa's friendship. He hasn't found the courage to completely open up to her yet, but her simply being there for him and listening to him were things he appreciated very deeply.

But beneath the friendship, something else was taking form.

It was something that showed when they would look at each other, and then redden with sheepish smiles. It was something that shook their hearts in the mere presence of each other. It was something that shimmered delicately in their actions, in their words and even in their music. _What is this?_, they would ask themselves. And yet deep inside, in each one's heart of hearts, he knew exactly what it was, and so did she.

One Saturday afternoon Kisa and Hiro went out for some coffee after finishing an original composition they had been writing in the past week. The weather was pleasant, and upon Kisa's suggestion they walked together instead of driving to the square behind Hiro's apartment.

"Hiro-kun, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kisa asked. It had been the most harmless question, but it startled Hiro so much that a small gasp escaped from his lips and he stood frozen in that spot.

Kisa noticed, and was instantly aware that she must have touched a subject that was very sensitive to him. She stared at her feet guiltily, and was about to utter an apology when Hiro spoke. "Y-yes. I have an older brother. But I haven't seen him in a year, so…" his voice trailed away. He was looking quietly at his side, and Kira sensed that he dearly wished things were different; he missed his brother, and his family, and everything that must've been haunting him for so long. The deepest melancholy hung about him. Pained at seeing Hiro weak and wounded, Kisa held his hand and squeezed it tightly. Naturally this surprised Hiro; Kisa had never done something so intimate before.

"Hiro-kun, I'm sure you'll meet him again one day. My sister once told me that among all the things in the world, love is the most powerful. It will lead you to him, I'm certain of that," Kisa said, her voice filled with sympathy. She smiled reassuringly at him. Suddenly Hiro felt a rush of warmth fill his being; a kind of gentle flame that took away the bitter coldness. He smiled back at her, not letting go of her small, light hand.

"I hope so. We had been very close," he said. "One day, I'll tell you everything, Kisa-chan. There's so much I want to say, but I can't just yet."

"I understand Hiro-kun. Let's just give it time, neh?" Kisa replied. At that she withdrew her hand, rather reluctantly, and beckoned Hiro to go faster because she was intending to treat him that day.

Hiro was about to follow his cheerful companion when, for the second time, he froze. This time genuine shock etched his entire expression. Kisa looked back and saw him stunned again. "Hiro, why…" Kisa began, but she never got to continue. Instead, she followed Hiro's gaze and was surprised to see a young woman with piercing black eyes and long, straight hair standing a few paces in front of them. She was staring at Hiro most intently, and in a quiet tone she said, "It's good to see you again Hiro. It's been a very long time."

"Rin," Hiro whispered breathlessly. His heart raced. Memories flooded his mind. _This is her, _he thought.

_This is Rin, whom I had loved._

-----

And that is the end of chapter 2 . I'm sorry it took so long! This chapter was a pain to write…although I'm not quite sure why…By the way, in this story, Kisa is 18, and Hiro and Rin are 19 ). I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to write the next one as soon as I can . Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Touched, Chapter 3

**Touched, Chapter 3**

Kisa shifted uncomfortably at Hiro's side, feeling the strange woman's penetrating gaze bore a hole through her. Her eyes were sharp and fierce, and her long, dark hair only made her look more intimidating. The silence was almost unbearable.

Hoping to dislodge her nervousness, Kisa made to reach out and take a sip of her lemonade. She found, however, that she was quite unable to move. All she managed to do was to look up at Hiro, whose eyes were glued to the other woman called Rin. There was a deeply wistful look in his eyes, and she thought that he had never appeared more handsome. His chin was propped on the back of his hand, his hair rustling in the wind, his lips slightly parted. But it was painful to think that at that moment, Hiro had no more notice of her than he had of the nearly empty café. Kisa looked away, puzzled at her heartache and the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

As no one made to break the quietness, Kisa turned to thinking about her two companions. Could they have been siblings? No, she managed to take a good look at Rin earlier, and they had very distinct physical features. Besides, their body language told of an entirely different story. Friends? Not likely either. Kisa sensed that there was an attraction between them that didn't belong to mere friends. Lovers…? She shrank at the thought, and was alarmed by her own emotions. _Kisa!, _she thought to herself. _What are you thinking? Don't tell me…you like Hiro? No, it's not possible. You'll only end up hurt. He doesn't see you more than a student and a friend. _But as she pondered on these seemingly rational thoughts, Kisa felt defiance burn in her chest. It was deeply troubling for her; her mind had so rarely disagreed with her heart.

"Hiro," Rin said suddenly, shifting her gaze towards him. Hiro made no response and continued to look at her dreamily. "There are some important, _private _matters I have to discuss with you." She shot Kisa a meaningful glance at the word 'private'.

Hiro then raised his eye brows knowingly. "Kisa-chan," he whispered. "Can you leave us for a few moments? I'll…I'll call you later." He hesitated. Kisa felt that he didn't mean it.

"Okay," Kisa said. "It was nice meeting you, Rin-san. Hiro-kun, I'll see you around." She stood shakily from her chair, gave the others a small bow, and then walked away.

"I know that girl," Rin whispered.

Surprised, Hiro asked, "You do? You've met her before?"

Rin nodded. "She was just six then. She's the sister of a good friend of mine." Rin cleared her throat uneasily, as though remembering a bitter memory.

"I see," Hiro said, and silence resumed once more. He watched her graceful, lovely movements, and the way everything else paled in comparison to her charm. Hiro met her at the neighborhood playground when they were still children. She was sulking in a corner, drawing circles on the sand with a twig. Nobody among the kids had the heart to approach her except Hiro. Being similarly quiet and reserved, the two quickly became friends, and Hiro's adored her ever since. The other children would always call Hiro "The Odd Girl's Bodyguard", because he never left her side. He loved her despite of her tantrums, despite of her eccentric personality, and despite of the fact that not once did she love him in the same way he loved her. Try as he would, Hiro simply couldn't win Rin's heart.

Because her heart already belonged to someone else. To his brother, Kyou.

When Hiro found out, he crashed, shattered, and lost himself to grief. For a time he didn't talk to anyone but the piano. He would play relentlessly, the songs telling of the profound sadness in his heart. It was as though he was drowned in an ocean and lay beneath a rock. Robbed of life, he seemed never again to leave his prison and be the person he once was.

That is, until Kisa came.

She was so different from Rin, so positive and brimming with goodness and love. He swore to himself that he would always love Rin, that he wouldn't let go, because he believed that love is unconditional. But Kisa taught showed him new things. People who sow love reap love, and she taught him how precious life was. The whole world was like a grand symphony through her eyes, at times dark, at times joyous, at times melancholy, but always, always beautiful. Rin was the only part of his past that Hiro embraced and cherished, but now, even she was becoming a mere memory.

Rin, however, refused to be just that, and now she was here, sitting right in front of him. Hiro didn't know what to think anymore. He did know, though, that Rin came because of an important matter. She may be eccentric, but she did everything with purpose.

"What did you want to talk about Rin?" Hiro asked. He tried to decipher the stolid expression on her face; it was always difficult to read her quiet person.

"I know where your brother is."

Hiro couldn't contain his surprise. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he started from his seat as though a dog bit his ankle. "What?! How? Where is he?" he demanded, a look of slight hysteria replacing his calm expression.

Remaining impassive, Rin replied, "He's here, in Tokyo. Apparently he came to claim his part of the money your parents left for you. He tried to make a secret of his meetings with Shigure, but you know your uncle. He called to inform me about it at once."

Hiro returned to his seat quietly. He didn't realize he stood up in excitement. As he mulled his thoughts over, something suddenly struck him. "Have you met with him?" he asked.

Rin expression instantly darkened, and her eyes became piercingly cold and threatening. His question caught her off guard. "No," she murmured. Hiro gave a small chuckle. He knew Rin still had feelings for Kyou, but that wasn't why he asked.

"_Hiro-kun, I'm sure you'll meet him again one day. My sister once told me that among all the things in the world, love is the most powerful. It will lead you to him, I'm certain of that."_

A strange combination of pain and joy bit at Hiro as he recalled this. Was it time for them to see each other again? Was he really ready to face his brother? They had been very close siblings—despite of their conflict with Rin—until a year ago. He couldn't begin to guess if there's still friction on Kyou's part. A bitter confrontation was the last thing he wanted. Nonetheless, Kyou was the only part of his family that remained… his mother and father passed on a year ago. If he made the wrong choice, it can create the greatest impact in his future. _What should I do?_, Hiro thought. His head began to spin with confusion.

"It's strange, isn't it…" he suddenly whispered, his words heavy with sweet sadness, "…how the past can grip you so fiercely and become so much of who you are."

Rin stared at him for a moment, and then looked away. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"W-what?" Hiro said, startled.

"The past isn't pleasant for any of us," Rin began. "We all ended up losing something dear, and it was all very painful. But things are different now; we've begun a new chapter. Why do you hold on so fiercely to what hurts you? You have let go, Hiro… You have to let go.

"When your dad came back for your mother, all you did was try to protect her. None of us knew that your father was carrying a gun…it happened all so fast. I know one thing for sure, though: it was not your fault." At this, Rin placed Hiro's hand in hers. "Do you hear me? _It was not your fault._"

Her words pierced Hiro's heart like a cold knife. The memory he had so desperately tried to bury away unfolded in his mind, like the worst of all nightmares…

_It was a December evening and the night was deep in darkness. Hiro's mother, Satsuki, was in the piano room, playing Vivaldi's cheery Autumn. Hiro sat beside her and laughed at a joke Kyou had made. Rin was there as well, quietly observing the family with a little smile. _

"_Hiro, can you fetch me my Bach scores? They're in my room, in a purple folder beneath my dresser," Satsuki said as she finished the piece. With a contented sigh, she leaned back and flexed her fingers. She had an abiding love for music, just like Hiro._

"_Okay," Hiro replied. He climbed up the stairs to Satsuki's room. He quickly found the scores and was about to return to the piano room. A black picture frame caught his eye then: it held a picture of their family. It was a photo from three years back, when his father was still in the music industry and had not yet lost himself to marijuana. Hiro's expression darkened. Once, his father was a hero to him. But when he started cursing the gods for his misery, sleeping with other women and hitting Satsuki, things changed. Suddenly all of the years they had spent as father and son diminished into an unfamiliar picture that faded with his resentment._

_Motionless, Hiro continued to look at the picture for some time. Then, all of a sudden, he heard the sound of breaking glass and shouting voices from the living room. He gasped. _Could it be…?Ryo, again?_, he thought. He threw the scores aside and rushed downstairs._

_Hiro could never forget the anger that seared through him when he saw his father, Ryo, pulling Satsuki by her hair, oblivious to her screams of pain. His teeth were bared, and his eyes were wild with rage. Furious, Hiro chased after him._

"_How DARE you!" he shouted. His every muscle tensed with anticipation of the struggle to come._

"_She's coming with me, Hiro," Ryo snarled in a deathly quiet voice. Hiro was about to seize Satsuki from his father's hands, when he felt the cold touch of metal on his skin._

_It was a gun._

"_Step back," Ryo warned, "Or I'll put a bullet through your head."_

_With no choice, Hiro moved away, thinking of how to wrench the gun from him. He glanced behind him and saw Kyou bleeding in the shoulder. Rin was beside him, with a helpless expression that he so rarely saw on her face. _What should I do?, _Hiro thought. He returned his gaze towards Ryo and noticed a glazed look in his eye; he was on drugs. He was bound to be slow and assured, what with the weapon in his hand. After waiting a few seconds, Hiro acted. He dug a fist into Ryo's stomach and quickly grabbed the gun as it fell to the floor._

"_Mother," Hiro murmured to the frightened Satsuki. She crawled towards him and sank into his arms. "Go away, Ryo. What the hell do you think you're doing? Isn't destroying your own life enough for you? I'm sorry I've ever had you for a father. You disgust me! Leave—NOW." Hiro pointed the gun at him._

_Time seemed to slow then. For what seemed like hours, Hiro waited for his father to move. Then, without warning, Ryo hurled himself towards them. Hiro aimed the gun at his knee to immobilize him, but just as he pulled the trigger, Satsuki moved…_

_And caught the bullet in her chest._

_After that, Hiro can only remember fragments of his memory. The echoes of the gunshot. The outstretched hand of Satsuki. The cries of sorrow of Ryo. A deafening voice in his head shouting, _"What have you done?" _over and over again._

Hiro turned away and buried his face into his hands. "You don't know how it feels, Rin," he whispered, "To destroy the person who holds the greatest part of you. Mother meant so much to me. When Ryo lost his mind, Mother pulled us together and gave us back our lives. Without her strength, without the hope she restored in us, we would have ruined ourselves like Ryo. _She _was my music, Rin. You can never understand how painful—"

"Actually," Rin interrupted, "I do." She absently ran a hand through her hair and continued, "As you know, Hiro, I've always loved Kyou. But at some point, I began pushing him farther and farther away from me. I became selfish, and forgot how much he has sacrificed for me. He ended giving up on me entirely. At first, I was furious. I thought I had done all I could for him and given him everything of myself. What else could he possibly want?

"I later realized that none of it was his fault. I wasn't aware that I was hindering him from pursuing his passion: music. When I should have supported him, I criticized his work. I envied the people he spent so much time with. In my insecurity, I thought his music was pulling us apart. We _had _become estranged partners because of that, and since then, he's taken me merely for a friend.

"Do you know how much that hurt me? The knowledge that I had driven away the dearest person in my life almost crushed me completely. It's just like loving someone who's already passed on. No matter how desperate you are for that person's affection, you will never feel it. It will always be beyond you…always out of your reach." Here, Rin paused and stared at Hiro intensely. She wanted to make sure that her every word was getting through to him. "But that is all in the past. We cannot undo our mistakes. It's a painful truth, but its very harshness can also save you. You see, Hiro, everything that happens in our lives holds a message for us. Kyou, when he left me, taught me that love should be selfless. I think that Satsuki wanted to save Ryo from that bullet because she was holding on to the goodness in him. Despite of all that happened, she remained to have faith in him. Even now, she is telling you to have faith. Hiro, she wants you to truly _live_ again."

At these words, Hiro felt as though his world had been shaken out of place. Or rather, it was shaken _back_ into place. "You're…you're right, Rin." She smiled at him then, like she had been freed from as much pain. "To truly live again," Hiro mused. What was his life now? Was there anything waiting for him in the future? Well, I have my music, he thought. And I have…

He stood up then. "Rin, I'll see around," he said. And with that, Hiro dashed away. His head was spinning, and he wasn't sure what he was doing exactly. He acted simply on what he felt…on what his heart was compelling him to do.

After a few minutes, Hiro arrived in front of an old brown building. He took the stairs to the third floor, and upon locating room 308, he gave the door a gentle knock.

"Just a minute," a voice replied. A few seconds passed, and the door opened.

"Hiro-kun!" Kisa exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just—uh, well," Hiro stammered. He didn't really know what to say. With an embarrassed laugh, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh, well, I guess I just felt like giving you a visit." He beamed at her, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart.

"I see," Kisa replied cheerily. "Well, I was just working on a song. It's coming pretty nicely. I—"

Kisa stopped. Hiro was simply looking at her, a gentle look in his eye. Disconcerted, Kisa paused and waited for him to move. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as he began to lean closer towards her.

"Kisa," he whispered, "I have a lot to thank you for."

"W-what? What's gotten into you, Hiro?" She meant to say it casually, but her voice faltered, betraying his nervousness. Hiro was only a few inches away now. Kisa's skin tingled at their closeness. _What's happening?_, she asked herself. She felt as though she was in a dream.

Then, without warning, Hiro drew Kisa into a tight embrace. He buried his face into her hair and breathed deeply. Shocked, Kisa stiffened in his arms, unsure of what to do. But all too soon a torrent of warmth flooded her being, until all of her senses were focused on one thing: Hiro. She felt like his body was ablaze with the intensity of his emotions. She inhaled his perfume and thought it was the most delightful scent she had ever smelled. She heard the pounding of his heart, for a moment confusing it with her own. If Kisa could liken what she felt to anything, it would be the perfect song. It had the most remarkable melody, one so beautiful it was able to utterly master the heart and soul. All was lost to the feeling of completeness. She truly felt like nothing could go wrong. Her every fiber pulsed with the music of her happiness.

Suddenly, Kisa realized it was pointless to fight any longer. She was right: love overcomes everything.

Pardon me for taking so much time to finish this chapter! I frequently run out of inspiration, you see, and when that happens, I just can't write. Hmm. This is a pretty lengthy chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And please tell me what you think ). Thank you!


End file.
